Entre la obviedad y las conjeturas
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: De pronto, parece tonto que haya tenido que preguntar. A sí misma. ¿Por qué no se había sorprendido con que Mina Ashido finalmente tuviera un crush... "definitivo"? Ah. Sí. Porque ahí está ella. Colgada del cuello de Sero. Y todos saben que a Sero le gusta Mina. ¿Quizá...? Bueno, todo son las conjeturas de Jirou. Y ella también tiene sus propios asuntos que atender. Dobles.


**Ando con los nervios tan crispados que lo único que he conseguido hacer para calmarme es escribir sobre cosas un tanto random. Siento que esto no está tan mal, dicen que la escritura es terapéutica y de esto me han salido ideas que no sabía que tenía. Justo como en "** No el tipo de chica que enamora a los chicos **" esto hace menciones de muchas más otras parejas además de la "principal". Ya las irán viendo.** **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Entre la obviedad y las conjeturas.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Mina tarda en notarlo, honestamente. Y la verdad es que no es una gran sorpresa, por que a veces ella se la vive en el despiste. O, mejor dicho, es tan incapaz de vivir fuera del presente que las cosas que pasaron y parecen volverse a repetir en el hoy, no las recuerda con la claridad que debería. Aún si estas ocurrieron ayer.

Se lo han dicho muchas veces, que eso es importante. Sobre todo si quiere ser un héroe. Sobre todo si quiere evitar volver a tropezar con la misma piedra...

Lo capta mucho después de que haya empezado. Tanto, que para ella no acaba de ser eso desde hace apenas un par de días. Coincidentemente con el día en el que tuvieron una carrera práctica y Sero se posicionó por delante de ella en segundo lugar, ella quedando en el cuarto, de ocho competidores.

—Sero me mira mucho...

Las conversaciones de todas enmudecen repentinamente y, de pronto, Jirou estalla en grandes carcajadas. Momo se sonríe, con una expresión que baila en medio de la pena y lo extrañada que se encuentra con respecto a la respuesta inmediata de su amiga.

Hagakure también se comienza a reír, aún jugando con el cabello en la punta de la cola de Ojiro. Y junto a ella se unen en risitas más discretas Uraraka y Tsuyu, por su parte; mientras que Tokoyami se queda inexpresivo, observando a Dark Shadow desanimarse por dejar de ser mimado por las otras dos.

A Mina la asaltaría la duda, de no ser porque simplemente se ha quedado pensando en lo que podría estar esperando Sero de ella, para andarla mirando tanto.

Porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que siempre que voltea a verlo, él ya la está mirando.

Eso no es reciente, sin embargo. De hacer más memoria, Mina se daría cuenta de que no es la primera vez que lo atrapa viéndola. Pero ella no se va a molestar en pensar de más. Y le importa poco que a su alrededor las demás sólo parezcan divertidas con su observación.

Sus risas no vienen al caso. Lo que sí. Sero está esperando algo, porque la mira y espera, y sólo le sonríe. Aunque es un poco tonto, pero se siente como si le estuviera tratando de ocultar algo que no es su constante vigilancia sobre ella.

¿Qué podría ser…? ¡Ah! ¡Lo recuerda!

—Pensé que tardarías más en darte cuenta —Jirou la interrumpe, y eso la hace volverse de inmediato.

—¿De que me mira? Bueno, no se molesta en ocultarlo —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo, divertida.

—Sí. Últimamente no te voltea la mirada cuando lo atrapas —Tsuyu apunta, sorprendiéndola. ¿Que le aparta la mirada…?

—Oh. Eso es verdad —y Momo le da la razón, con humor. —Solía hacerle mucho "al loco". ¿Verdad, Jirou-chan?

Jirou tuerce una sonrisa de aires perezosos, con la respiración agitada de tanto haber reído. —Sí. Parece que le ha asaltado la valentía. Aunque debe costarle mucho —se detiene un momento. —Ah. ¿Estará planeando decirlo de una vez?

Mina parpadea. —¿Eh? ¿Decir qué?

Las miradas que intercambian entre ellas, otra vez, vuelven a hacer un silencio circunstancial. Jirou se lo piensa antes de hablar más y aunque Momo parece querer responder las preguntas que ella le hace con la mirada, tampoco parece confiada sobre lo qué decir. Hagakure se acerca a murmurarle algo a Uraraka, quien, antes de que Tsuyu hable de más, decide taparle la boca a ella y a la vez a sí misma. —¿Deberíamos…?

Tokoyami y Ojiro intercambian una mirada y ambos deciden intervenir en favor de Sero. —Uraraka-san, Tooru-chan.

—¿Si? —Hagakure reacciona rápido al llamado de Ojiro. Uraraka también se vuelve, aunque más lento.

—Asui —Llama Tokoyami, por su lado.

—Kero —suena, aún a través de la mano de Uraraka. El gesto de negación que Tokoyami le hace a Tsuyu es suficiente para hacerla guardar silencio. Después de todo…

—Creo que lo mejor sería dejar que Sero diga lo que tenga que decir por su cuenta —termina Ojiro, a lo que Hagakure rápidamente se pone a discutir.

—¡¿Eh!? ¡Pero…!

—Lo siento, Tooru-chan. Pero no creo que…

Jirou de pronto lo comprende y Momo también. Porque ambas se encuentran en la misma posición de Sero. Jirou pone los ojos en blanco y Momo baja la cabeza, sintiéndose algo presa de los nervios y culpabilidad por ser tan descuidada.

—Ojiro, tal vez deberías llevar a tu novia a pasear… —sugiere Jirou, cosa a la que el chico hace caso lo más rápido que puede y se lleva a Hagakure, quien, se puede escuchar, hace todavía berrinche sobre el asunto.

Tokoyami le hace un gesto a Tsuyu para que la acompañe, alejándose. Tsuyu le sonríe antes de que se pierda por la puerta y solo se acerca a Uraraka para murmurarle por lo bajo el nombre de Midoriya, lo que la hace entender de pronto todo y llevarse las manos a la cara, que se le había puesto de la nada más roja.

Mina no entiende de pronto porqué las parejas de Tsuyu y Tokoyami, junto con Hagakure y Ojiro, parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en salir del salón. O porqué razón Uraraka y Momo ahora están más que calladas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se… van?

Está muy confundida. Y mira a Jirou, esperando que le de una respuesta. Ella reacciona a su mirada, desviándosela de pronto. —No es nada —se apresura a decir—. Estábamos pensando que Sero quería decirte algo desde hace un tiempo. Aunque ninguna sabe qué. Quizá deberías preguntarle directamente.

—¡Ahh! —acepta, aunque un poco incrédula. Decide dejarlo de lado, puesto que ahora no parece indicado pensar en ello. Sero otra vez la está mirando. Y ella también lo hace. Lo que es un poco extraño, de algún modo. Y la hace mover los dedos de sus manos, inquieta. Nerviosa.

Mina hace un poco de memoria, recuperando la idea que tenía en la cabeza.

—No —dice, de repente, bajándose de la mesa de un salto—. No hace falta. Sé lo que quiere —se sonríe. Y luego se lleva las manos a la nuca—, pero esto es malo.

Jirou la mira extrañada. —¿Qué es malo?

—Pasa que hice una apuesta con él. Y perdí.

—Anda… —Jirou apenas se contiene de decir nada más. Porque ella no ignora ciertas cosas.

—¿Una apuesta…? —Momo frunce el entrecejo, un poco disgustada. Y Uraraka, que antes parecía más curiosa que otra cosa, cambia de cara a una que muestra algo de desacuerdo cuando Momo le dirige la mirada, aunque de nuevo la vuelve a ver sólo con curiosidad cuando la vice presidenta deja de verla.

—Bueno, un trato —Mina intenta arreglar, pero Momo solo la mira un poco con desconfianza, aunque sí confundida con el término—. Pero para lo que es… ¡es lo mismo! Lo que va mal es… —se queda callada y se muerde el labio, llenándose de frustración, de pronto.

—¿Es…? —Uraraka trata de alentarla a que continue. Momo la vuelve a mirar, con algo de desconfianza. A las dos.

—Quedamos que en la próxima oportunidad que hubiera para enfrentarnos el que perdiera contra el otro tendría que contar primero quién era su _crush_.

—Ah —Jirou pone una nueva sonrisa. —Y tú perdiste, ya veo por dónde va esto…

—¿Tienes un _crush_! —Uraraka y Momo se alzan respectivamente, con los ojos brillando de la emoción, sorprendiendo a Jirou.

—Eh, ¿por qué he sido la única que no ha preguntado por eso…? —murmura para sí, dándose cuenta, de pronto, de que ese punto era especialmente lo más extraño.

—Y ahí está el problema.

—¿Eh?

Uraraka y Momo pierden su brillo para quedarse congeladas. Jirou, por su parte, no hace más que sonreír irónicamente.

—Ya sabía yo…

—¿No se los he dicho antes ya? Es que… todavía no encuentro a alguien que me guste el suficiente tiempo como para llamarlo "crush". ¡Mis gustos se mueven demasiado rápido! Esto es muy difícil… ¡Lo peor es que entonces no me voy a poder enterar del de él!

—¿Qué?

Mina ya no siguió escuchando porque se puso a chillar sobre lo injusto de todo eso. Que necesitaba saber sobre las vidas amorosas de los demás o sino se le pasaría todo sin entretención. Que no por nada habían conseguido juntar a Ojiro y Hagakure, e incluso a Tokoyami y Tsuyu, que ahora andaban de novios y todo iba de viento en popa. Que nada más les faltaba darles un empujón a ellas y que se formaran otras tres parejas. Que…

—¡Ey! ¡Alto, Ashido! ¡Escúchame! —la interrumpe abruptamente Kyoka. —En primer lugar, no vas a meterte con nuestros asuntos amorosos como lo hiciste con los de Tsuyu-chan y Hagakure —Jirou se detiene, y luego agrega: —. Al menos no lo vas a hacer con los míos, ¿ok?

—Sí, sí. Ya te dije que no metería mis manos contigo y Kami-

Y por ahí viene Kaminari, entrando de regreso al salón, junto con Kirishima y Bakugo. —No. Digas. Nada —le tapa la boca antes de dejarla terminar. —Más —suspira de alivio cuando Kaminari se regresa corriendo a buscar a saber qué cosa fuera del salón.

—Ya… —responde Mina, a regañadientes. Aunque, luego, sonríe, con picardía. —Deberías dejarme hacer mi trabajo. ¿Sabes? Soy una casamentera profesional.

Kyoka pone los ojos en blanco. —Te repito: No. Gracias.

Mina sólo mueve las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejar de ofrecer "sus servicios". Cosa que Jirou decide ignorar para regresar a lo verdaderamente importante.

—Cómo sea. Dijiste "del de él" —y se vuelve de pronto a Sero, que ya estaba junto a Kirishima rondando el asiento de Bakugo—. Que, "te vas a enterar del de él" —señala a Sero con el pulgar—. Del crush de Sero. ¿Me quieres decir qué significa eso?

Mina mira a Sero también. Y se ríe. Porque parece que entre él y Kirishima están volviendo a sacar de quicio a Bakugo. Y siente que ella debería de ir allá. A ayudar. A Kirishima y a Sero. Ah, y a Kaminari, que ya va integrándose al asunto.

—El trato va de que el perdedor tendrá que decir primero quien es su crush y el ganador lo dirá después. Es un ganar-ganar. No una mala apuesta, sino un trato —esto último, lo dice mirando a Momo, con una sonrisa coqueta, que intenta fingir su inocencia y evitarse reprimendas por su parte.

Lo consigue. Momo deja de mirarla con su todavía pequeña pizca de reprobación. Pero no por lo que ella cree.

Entre las que quedan, Jirou, Momo y Uraraka, vuelven a hacer un silencioso intercambio de miradas. Que, esta vez, acaba con la paciencia de Mina, quien gruñe un poco descontenta con su poco entendimiento sobre la situación que la excluía y echa a correr rápidamente hacia su grupo predilecto. Se une de inmediato a Kaminari, colgándose del cuello de Sero y riendo con Kirishima por lo que sea que se les haya ocurrido para reír cerca de Bakugo. A quién desesperan pero no espantan. Y ellos ya no sienten miedo de él.

Uraraka y Momo observan el descontento de la otra chica con algo de pena, mientras que Jirou decide dejarlo pasar en vista de que no puede hacer nada y mira como es que, aún en medio del embrollo, Sero le dedica unas cortas miradas especiales a Mina. Y ella no se descuelga de él.

De pronto. Hace click. Algo en su cerebro conecta. Y sonríe, un poco como lo haría un niño a quien se le acaba de ocurrir el plan para una travesura. Pero ella no piensa meterse en asuntos ajenos; se recuerda, cuando entre todo, la mirada de Kaminari y la de ella se encuentran.

No. Jirou tiene sus propios asuntos en los que ocuparse.

Decide que va a hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

Aunque, por último, se permite reírse de Mina. —¿Que no tiene ningún _crush_? Sí, cómo no… —dice, un poco entre dientes.

—¿Perdón? —Momo la mira sin comprender. Al parecer, la había interrumpido en medio de algo.

—Ah. Lo siento. ¿Decías algo? —Sin querer, Kyouka vuelve a comportarse muy mansamente, estando al lado de Momo. Sin querer, sus conflictos internos vuelven a chocar dentro de ella. _Momo es muy linda._

—Le decía a Uraraka-san, que Sero parece haber decido dar el paso, en verdad. Como decías, ¿no crees?

—¿El paso…? —parpadea, sin entender. Hasta que se acuerda de lo que ha hecho de toda la conversación un amasijo de ideas encontradas, con respecto a lo que Mina sabe sobre lo que Sero siente. Por ella. —¡Ahhh! Es cierto…

Porque si Sero había estado de acuerdo con eso, significaba que estaba dispuesto a contarle sobre su evidente _crush_ en ella. Sobre que estaba enamorado de Mina.

—Tal vez deberíamos…

Kyoka sale de sus cavilaciones cuando se vuelve a ver a Momo y la encuentra mirando discretamente en dirección de Todoroki. Algo en ella se mueve. Es un sentimiento extraño y contradictorio. Dulce y amargo. Sabe de los sentimientos de Momo, porque la misma no se ha esforzado en hacerlos menos evidentes y, también, porque Momo confía demasiado en ella. Es desagradable, por un lado. Pero por el otro, le parece tan adorable el gesto que tiene...

Y se siente tan mal por el hecho de que el acercamiento entre Momo y Todoroki pase tan lento que a ella le lastime, que de alguna forma no puede hacer más que alentarla.

—Tal vez nada. Debes de —la interrumpe. Con una sonrisa que no es muy honesta más que en la intención de animarla. —Él no te rechazaría. No sé por qué no intentas decirle.

Ignora, a propósito, que a Momo la conmueve el consejo y que a la vez la hace temblar de nervios por tan solo imaginarse hablándole a Todoroki por algo como sus sentimientos. Por él.

Otra vez. Jirou vuelve la vista a Kaminari y el encuentro entre sus miradas es… electrizante. Como sólo puede ser con él.

 _« Qué molestia… »_ Piensa para ella, un poco gruñendo.

Le duele el pecho. Tanto por uno, como por el otro.

Le gustan los dos. Pero en sentidos distintos. Y con Momo es imposible intentar algo más que ofrecer amistad incondicional.

Ah. ¿Y Uraraka? Ella ya estaba de vuelta con Midoriya. Medio temblando, medio sonriendo. Ella también debería intentarlo. Por que Midoriya no le es indiferente. Aunque de ahí, a que le guste…

Pero Midoriya le sonríe a Uraraka. Y Uraraka le sonríe a él. Y ambos, con las mejillas coloradas, parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en algo. A saber lo qué es. Y cuando miran a Iida, o a Todoroki, las sombras de color en sus rostros difieren a las que tienen cuando se trata de mirarse entre ellos.

Iida no parece especialmente distraído.

Todoroki mueve su mirada hacia el lugar que ocupa en el salón, al lado de Momo. Se encuentra apenas con la mirada de ella y le da una sonrisa.

Pero Jirou no puede asegurar nada, porque todo son conjeturas. Y quizá no ha visto todas las fases. Todas las etapas. Ni todos los colores.

* * *

 **Pensé en que esto podría quedar como una segunda parte de** **"** No el tipo de chica que enamora a los chicos **"** , **porque es de ahí de dónde salió esto de la apuesta/trato que hicieron Sero y Mina. Pero, estaba pensando, que en todo caso y debido a que, por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo, Kyouka terminó tomando demasiado protagonismo, esto tenía que quedar separado.**

 **Además, y sin ánimos de hacer ilusiones a nadie, pensaba que de aquí podría partir para hacer una historia más grande. Debido a las tantas cosas que metí en un sólo capítulo sin explicaciones. Quizá más adelante trate de explicar a más detalle toda la situación en la clase 1-A.**


End file.
